TOP Guía y Manual de Usuario
by sweetmedusa
Summary: T.O.P aka Choi Seung Hyun: Guia del Propietario y Manual de Usuario. ¡FELICITACIONES! Ahora es usted el orgulloso dueño de una unidad persocon llamada T.O.P Siga la guía de este manual y su T.O.P tendrá décadas de vida útil.


Disclaimer: T.O.P no me pertenece. BIGBANG no me pertenece. YG no me pertenece. No lucro con nada de esto, pero ellos lucran conmigo cada vez que sale alguna nueva bobada más que muero de ganas de comprar.

El concepto de "Guía / Manual" es idea original de Theresa Green. Usuario ya retirado de fanfiction.

El concepto de "Persocon" es idea original de las CLAMP. [Obra: Chobbits]

Preguntas, comentarios, preocupaciones sobre su modelo T.O.P favor de mandar un mensaje y haré lo posible por contestar y arreglar su persocon.

Advertencia: Demasiada TV puede dañar el cerebro. Poca TV puede dañar el cerebro. OOC en algunos detalles. Imposible describir a una persona que conoces solo en 2 dimensiones.

-•-

T.O.P aka Choi Seung Hyun: Guia del Propietario y Manual de Usuario.

¡FELICITACIONES!

Ahora es usted el orgulloso dueño de una unidad persocon llamada T.O.P

Siga la guía de este manual y su T.O.P tendrá décadas de vida útil.

-•-

INSTALACION

Cuando usted reciba su T.O.P, por favor asegúrese de no verlo directamente a los ojos, esto con el fin de evitar un embarazo. No nos hacemos responsables en caso de embarazo por uso inadecuado. Conserve su manual en todo momento.

Antes de continuar por favor verifique la edición de su unidad T.O.P para saber cómo proceder.

Versión A – T.O.P 'TURN IT UP' (Derechos Reservados || YG Ent. 2006)

Versión B – T.O.P 'Bingu' (Derechos Reservados || Familia Choi 1987 )

Su T.O.P debe llegar completamente ensamblado y con la batería cargada.

-•-

ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS

Nombre: 최승현 Choi Seung-hyun

Profesión: Rapero, compositor, actor y modelo.

Grupo: BigBang

País de origen: Made in South Korea

Fabricantes: YG Entreteinment || Señores Choi

Altura: 1.81 mts

Peso: Información insuficiente

Color de Cabello: Dependiendo de la versión. Versión Turn It Up: Negro. Versión Bingu: Peluca Roja.

Ojos: Marrón. Aunque existe la actualización "Monster" que puede cambiar el color de sus ojos. Leer sección de Actualizaciones.

-•-

PROCEDIMIENTO DE OPERACION

Su unidad T.O.P ha sido diseñada para ser el rapero preferido por todos. Sus controles son activados por voz. Por favor diga sus órdenes claramente en coreano (Persocon Modelo T.O.P solo entiende este idioma aunque a veces insiste en que puede hablar con los perros, pero es mentira).

Recuerde que su Big Boy no es sólo para complacer la vista; tiene múltiples funciones.

Beat Boxer

La capacidad de su T.O.P para realizar un Beat Box es maravillosa. Puede realizar cerca de 1500 percusiones vocales. Puede llevarlo a todas sus reuniones y el será una excelente manera de deslumbrar a sus amigos, ya que será el alma de la fiesta. Nota: la versión 'Bingu' solo tiene programadas la mitad de percusiones vocales.

-•-

COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS

Usted encontrará que su T.O.P es compatible con otros modelos de la categoría BigBang, siendo el más recomendable el modelo Daesung. Se debe tener precaución con respecto al uso de su Big Boy en una relación con un humano. La versión Bingu suele ser más sociable, no por esto debe dejar de tomar precauciones.

Nota: Si a usted no le gusta el yaoi favor de considerar el cambiar de idioma del manual de usuario, en este no podrá resolver las dudas que usted tiene.

Compatibilidad entre la persocon y usted. Si de repente ve que alza los dos pulgares y realiza un baile random, ¡suertudo!, usted está haciendo lo correcto, es la manera de expresar los sentimientos de T.O.P cuando se siente feliz.

Compatibilidad entre la persocon versión Bingu y la serie Seungri. Incómoda. Aún no hemos podido resolverlo sin realizar actualizaciones, seguimos esperando su mensaje en les recordamos que el premio es el omelet de atún que preparo Seungri (mensaje patrocinado por JiYong). Si desea resolver esto a través de las actualizaciones, descargue e instale Tonight, deberá resolverse completamente ya que contiene el programa Mnet M SOUND PLEX que elimina esta imperfección.

-•-

INTERACCIÓN

La interacción que tenga con su T.O.P dependerá de la versión que usted ha adquirido. Ambas están programadas con 3 modos.

Versión TURN IT UP

(A) Asesino Despiadado

(B) Rapper

Versión BINGU

(A) Imitador de Personajes. En este se puede ver a TOP haciendo el tan cute paso de Tell Me.

(B) Amoroso. Sobre todo cuando hace todo por el maknae

En ambas versiones suele creerse Mooshin y meterse debajo de los muebles.

-•-

ACCESORIOS

Los accesorios que su T.O.P trae consigo dependerán de qué edición ha adqurido.

Versión TURN IT UP: Traje de John Galiano, traje de Dior, traje de Louis Vuitton, traje de Kris Van Asshe, traje de Yves Saint Laurent, traje de Dolce & Gabbbana, traje de Givenchy, traje de Alexander McQueen, y un Monkey Magic.

Versión Bingu: Vestimenta chamarra estilo polar. Vestimenta traje negro. Peluca Roja. Segway. 5 Bearbricks

-•-

LIMPIEZA

Dependiendo del uso que le de a su T.O.P, tendrá que limpiarlo regularmente. Dele la instrucción de bañarse y déjelo a solas. El modelo T.O.P es intolerante a mostrar su cuerpo. Si usted trata de hacerlo probablemente conocerá que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser.

-•-

RECARGA

Después de largos periodos de uso, los niveles de energía de su T.O.P pueden bajar. Use los siguientes procedimientos para recargar su persocon.

Comida:

Su persocon siempre le dirá que tiene hambre y le mencionará que lo lleve a algún restaurante con comida que a él se le antoje en ese momento. Cuando lleguen al restaurante ya no estará de humor y querrá ir a otro lugar y así en un círculo vicioso interminable. Cómprele algo sin mucha grasa y verá que se atiene a eso.

Bebidas:

Ambas versiones gustan del vino caro y de emborracharse a más no poder. Tenga mucho cuidado cuando este emborrachado, puede quedarse dormido encima de un pastel y asustarlo con su 'muerte'.

-•-

SEGURIDAD

Gracias a la popularidad de la unidad T.O.P (especialmente la versión TURN IT UP), es esencial que usted preste atención a las siguientes recomendaciones para mantener a salvo su modelo.

Inserte a T.O.P un microchip para que no pueda ser secuestrado. Elija a un doctor que tenga experiencia en el manejo de Choi's, capaz de llevar a cabo este procedimiento. (Toda VIP cerca con mucho gusto se ofrecerá de voluntaria)

No deje a su T.O.P desatendido en público.

No preste su T.O.P a nadie (y menos si en algún momento detecta que la persona que quiere que se lo preste se llama

Si lo saca a pasear debe de ser consciente que en la calle tanto hombres como mujeres gritaran su nombre T.O.P.

-•-

ACTUALIZACIONES

Actualización "Fantastic Baby"

Si usted cree conveniente actualizar su T.O.P existen diversas actualizaciones, la más reciente es la Fantastic Baby que incluye:

-Cambio del color de ojos. En este podrá ver a su Big Boy con un nuevo tono en sus ojos. Verde.

-Cambio del color de su cabello. Un nuevo T.O.P un nuevo tono de cabello. Color Menta

-Nuevas frases predeterminadas: "Boom Shakalaka"; "No hagas ninguna pregunta solo siéntelo, siente quien soy";

-•-

SOLUCION DE PROBLEMAS

Problema: Mi TOP insiste en que sabe manejar, le presté mi auto y no sabía ni encenderlo, ¿le debo dar clases de manejo?.  
Solución: No, su naturaleza varía según la versión, pero si es la versión Bingu necesitará una unidad Daesung que servirá como transporte. Si es la versión Turn It Up deberá buscar un chofer (y un auto de lujo que se vende por separado).

Problema: Tengo una versión TOP y tengo una versión Daesung, quiero obtener una versión Panda, ¿habrá algún problema de incompatibilidad con lo respecto a Daesung y Seungri?  
Solución: Depende de la versión Seungri que tenga. Si como indica es la versión Panda no se preocupe, hay una actualización en el modelo Daesung llamada To-san, con esta versión Seungri y Daesung no tendrán ningún problema, tendrá a un lindo trío en su familia, le aconsejaríamos terminar su colección.

Problema: Yo me compré una versión Bingu, pero no me imaginé que manoseará tanto a mi versión Daesung, ¿es esto normal?, o habrá un error en el procesador de mi unidad.  
Solución: No se preocupe, esto es TOTALMENTE normal, y el modelo Daesung está adaptado para soportar este comportamiento. Ahora que si lo que siente es envidia no podemos hacer nada por usted.

Problema: ¡Cometí un error!, le dije a mi unidad que se bañara, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo y me asome a ver porque se escondía tanto, la sangre derramada de mi nariz me delato, y aunque el actuó muy cool al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado ya no me dejó volver a tocarlo.

¿¡Que hizo qué?! Sacó fotos, ¿verdad?, Lo sentimos, tendrá que volver a reiniciarlo, un trauma de esa naturaleza no lo olvidará.

Problema: Mi unidad se comporta muy extraño en la calle, ve a cualquier chica bonita y le grita acerca de su belleza, ya me ha traído varios problemas, ¿qué puedo hacer?.

Es algo normal, es una actividad que realizó desde los 5 años, si no deseaba que hiciera esto debió de haber adquirido la versión Turn It Up.

-•-

INFORMACION ADICIONAL

Para preguntas o preocupaciones no descritas en esta guía, por favor siéntase libre de contactarnos a la siguiente dirección.

SWEETMEDUSA ENTRETEINMENT

PO BOX 03020

NARNIA REGIÓN 4

FIN


End file.
